Forgotten, But Not Lost
by naley23alwaysandforever
Summary: One shott. naley drama.


**Forgotten, but not Lost**

**Summary:** Set after the accident in season four, but Haley lost her memory and Nathan left her, without her even knowing he existed. Haley did have Jamie, and Nathan is more than surprised when Haley shows up five years later at his dad's, now his, company looking for a job. _**ONE SHOT! **_

**Haley's POV:**

As I walked into Scott Sports Incorporated, I looked around and saw the coldness of the office. I shivered when I walked up to his secretary and said 'hello'. She told me to have a seat and he'd call when he was ready. He is Nathan Scott, the most powerful man in the Sport's Agent industry. Nathan came out of the office. I looked up to him and he must be at least 6'2", he was definitely gorgeous, but what I noticed most was his cold, hard, hurt features. He greeted me then walked into his office as I followed. When I closed the door he looked back at me and I saw the question in his eyes, but that's not all I saw…

"What are you doing?"

"We, um, have an interview Mr. Scott."

"Not anymore sorry, you just won't do."

"And why is that?"

"I…um…I don't let women hold important offices like the one you're applying for in my company Mrs. Scott."

"Well first off, it's Ms. and second, maybe that's why your company is plunging into no return."

**Nathan's POV:**

I felt like somebody sucker punched me, _it's Ms._ and it should have been Mrs. But I was a jackass and selfish. I have no idea where that lame ass excuse came from, but I knew it wouldn't work. Lucas called and told me that she had graduated from Stanford University three years ago; I guess she just graduated from Stanford Law. She was right though, I was letting my dad's company, the one that he had worked so hard to get, plummet, and I don't know if I can get it back. After arguing with each other specifically over my lame excuse, I hired her. She's a good lawyer, and she's my wife, which complicates everything further.

**Third Person:**

The next week was hard on Nathan and Haley. Haley was upset that Nathan was such a cold hearted jackass, and Nathan was upset that he had to see Haley everyday and see everything he left behind. After another one of their arguments Haley stormed out of the office leaving Nathan in his desk doing nothing but breathing loudly. His secretary of two years, Elise walked into the room.

"Mr. Scott, can we talk for a second?"

Nathan hesitated then motioned for her to sit in front of him.

"Mr. Scott, if Haley drives you crazy, why don't you fire her?"

"Why would you want me to fire her?"

"I don't! Haley is such a sweet girl and --."

"And I know this. She is a nice lawyer, kind of an oxymoron don't you think?"

"You know Mr. Scott, not every lawyer has to mean you know?"

Nathan nodded and Elise took off back to his desk.

"_Mr. Scott?"_

Nathan looked down to the security buzzer to see the floor manager, Steve, buzzing him.

"What's up Steve?"

"_Well, we can't get Ms. Scott, and her son is here waiting for her, we were wondering since she doesn't really know anybody but you if you could come down here to get him."_

Nathan was frozen in his spot, he realized that Steve was still on the speaker and told him he would be down in a second. Nathan straightened out his jacket and headed for the elevator. As he passed Haley's office, he noticed her talking loudly on the phone. That would be why she didn't hear Steve. He heard the elevator ding and that signaled it, the first time he was going to meet his son. He stepped out of the elevator and motioned to Steve and he let the little boy out of behind the desk. Nathan's breath caught in his throat. The little boy had honey blond hair like his mother and bright striking blue eyes like his father. The little boy smiled and Nathan felt his heart warm for the first time in six years.

"Hey Nathan. Sorry about this, Haley just wasn't answering her buzzer."

"Yeah I saw her coming down here. She is on an intense phone call, so she was probably yelling too loud to hear you."

"Yeah probably, um…Nathan I have a question for you."

"What's up Steve?"

"I don't want you to get Haley in trouble."

"Trouble? Why would she be in trouble?"

"No children rule."

Nathan's face relaxed and he smirked, something he hadn't done in six long years.

"Don't worry Steve; I won't get Haley in trouble, now little man, what's your name."

Nathan looked down at the little boy and stuck out his hand.

"My name is James Lucas Scott and I am 5 years old. What is your name mister?"

Nathan felt his eyes start to water.

"My name is Nathan Royal Scott and I am 23 years old. Why don't I take you to your mom?"

James beamed up at him. And began walking hand in hand with James. Nathan knocked on Haley's door and she smiled to James.

"Hey baby! I'm so happy to see you!"

Jamie ran to his mother's arms and sat in her lap. Nathan looked on, like an outsider.

"You have fun with daddy?"

Nathan snapped his head up.

"Daddy?"

He said it without thinking then silently cursed himself.

"Yeah."

"I didn't realize that you have been married."

"I haven't, but apparently my best friend and I had a one night stand and here came Jamie!"

James giggled and Nathan felt his heart sink. Lucas had done this, Nathan now found himself angry.

"What's his dad's name?"

"Lucas, Lucas Scott. Oh look there he is now."

Lucas came strolling into the office, completely missing Nathan standing in the doorway.

"Hey Haley, Jamie. I just wanted to stop and say hi."

"Hey Luke. I want you to meet my boss Nathan."

Haley pointed her finger to Nathan and Lucas looked back at Nathan, clearly Nathan was seething in anger.

"Lucas, can I have a word with you in my office?"

Haley looked confused by the question.

"Wait, you two know each other?"

"Yeah, he's my brother."

Lucas rolled his eyes. Haley stood up and let Jamie sit in her chair then walked over to where Lucas was standing. She smacked his shoulder.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! How come you or Brooke never told me you had a brother?"

"Haley, I don't like my brother very much."

Nathan scoffed.

"Jamie, why don't you go see my new secretary."

Haley instructed her son when Lucas turned on Nathan. Jamie went to Sarah's desk and closed the door behind him.

Once Lucas knew that Jamie was safely out of the room he pushed Nathan a little bit.

"Don't fuck with me Nate."

Nathan pushed back.

"Whatever Lucas, I know what I did and you don't need to shove it in my face."

"Maybe I do Nathan! I don't think you realize what you did."

Nathan pushed Lucas so hard that he fell down.

"I know what I did Lucas! And that's enough. It was my fucking choice and I choose to do it! There is no turning back. I did what I thought was best! Maybe I made the wrong decision, but you didn't need to do what you did either."

Lucas' eyes softened just a little bit as he got back up.

"Nathan, I did it because he needed it and so did she."

Nathan moved his eyes towards the ground.

Haley fell to the ground, and Nathan was at her side in three seconds. She woke up about ten seconds later.

"Nathan?"

Haley's eyes were filling with tears.

"Yeah Haley?"

"Why would you leave me?"

Nathan's eyes filled with tears as well.

"Because I did what I thought was best. Like I told Luke back then, I did it because I wanted you to be able to start over, because it was my fault."

"Nathan it wasn't--."

"It was, and we are not arguing."

"You're right."

She leaned up and lightly kissed his lips.

"We are kissing."

Nathan smiled and his eyes danced.

Things were finally looking up for him.

Remembered and found.

**I did this because I had a creative writing assignment then figured I would post it. **

**:]].**

**One shott. **


End file.
